The present invention relates to a novel and useful mixture which forms a coating on the interior of a vehicle exhaust pipe.
Exhaust or tail pipes on vehicles are often plated with an exterior chromium layer to provide aesthetic appeal and to further protect the tail pipe from exterior corroding influences. In the past, the chromium coating on such tail pipes has been short lived. That is to say, chromic oxide tends to form on the chromium coating causing a blue or greenish tint on the same, ie: "bluing". Further oxidation of the chromium may also result in other oxidized states and corresponding hues.
Catalytic convertors appear to exacerbate the discoloration of chrome-plated exhaust pipes. It is believed that "bluing" begins at about 375 degrees centigrade. Although higher temperatures in the exhaust system, due to the catalytic convertor, appear to be favorable in reducing carbon monoxide and unburned hydrocarbons, wear and tear on the exhaust system occurs thereby.
In the past, liquified ceramic substances have been employed in to prevent the "bluing" of chrome-plated tail pipes. However, after several hundred miles of use, the substances appear to burn off and escape with the exhaust gases. Thus, continual recoating is required when using this material.
A coating for an exhaust system conduit which is durable, prevents bluing of chromium outer surfaces, and increases the exhaust gas temperature would be a notable advance in the automotive and motorcycle field.